Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile terminal and a charger, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling charging and a charger therefor.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, mobile terminals have been widely popular because they can provide a wide variety of services and useful features. In order to enhance the utilization of mobile terminals and to meet various needs of users, a variety of applications that can run on the mobile terminals have been developed.
According to the developments made in the industries in recent years, a mobile terminal, which is portable and usually has a touch screen, such as a smart phone, a cellular phone, a laptop Personal Computer (PC), and a tablet PC can store a number of, even hundreds of applications, and some of the applications may be displayed on the touch screen of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal and the applications may be controlled by touch or hovering actions made by a finger or an input unit such as an electronic pen and a stylus pen.
Meanwhile, due to the increasingly diverse and complex functions performed by mobile terminals, battery consumption on the mobile terminals is on the rise. To charge a mobile terminal, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable and a detachable Travel Adapter (TA) are often used, and in order to charge with a USB cable, a USB interface having a predetermined number of lines or pins may be used depending on the external design or other requirements. The USB cable may typically include a voltage bus line for supplying power and positive and negative data lines for transmission and reception of data.
However, despite the increase in the battery capacity of mobile terminals, the charging current has not been increased since the conventional USB interface has limits on the allowable current that can be provided per line or pin, which makes it difficult to reduce the charging time and causes user dissatisfaction.
Accordingly, there is a need to increase the charging current and reduce the charging time by making use of the lines or pins of the conventional USB interface that are not being used for charging.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.